The present invention relates to a carton accommodating a plurality of like articles, such as bottles, wherein a keel is used to maintain the relative spacing of the adjacent bottles in the group within the carton.
Bottle carriers wherein the upper end of the carton engages the tops of the bottles are known. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,849, a wraparound carrier includes side panels which extend upwardly and are inclined toward each other to conform to the neck portions of the bottles. These side panels are joined by a narrow panel overlying the tops of the bottles, the narrow panel being scored and slit to provide a pair of finger holes on each side of an intermediate one of the bottles. This construction provides confronting gusset folds to reinforce the carrier in the area of the finger holes and to stabilize the intermediate bottle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,137, a carrier for bottles is shown having a top panel with openings through which the necks of the bottles will extend. The apertures have associated therewith at least one retention tab attached near the periphery of the apertures and which extend into the apertures. The tabs afford a retention means that will assist in preventing the bottle fallout when the carrier is used.
Other references showing bottle carriers having top panels with apertures which engage the tops of the bottles to retain the bottles within the carrier and to maintain relative spacing between the bottles include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,300,680; 4,339,032; and 4,545,485, and published international application WO87/02649.